The Suite Life on Deck: Everyone is back!
by DestinyFate
Summary: Every Tipton employee goes to the S.S. Tipton! I would make this K but I would rate it T just to be safe!
1. The Three Maddie's on Deck

Hey Guys! Let me introduce myself, I'm DestinyFate and this is my very first Fanfic, enjoy!

**The Suite Life on Deck: Everyone is back!**

Cody Martin woke up at 10am, he's planning to impress Bailey by winning the 7 Seas High Spelling bee, he expected it to very easy since he is Boston's Spelling bee champion. Cody exited his room and locked the door, he saw his twin brother Zack and they headed to the sky deck to play with London. At their absolute shock, they were suddenly by an old friend, it was Maddie."Maddie!!" Both screamed in unison.

"Maddie! The last time you were here was the time you were abducted by that creepy alien prince!"Zack said."Now let's call people names even if they are creepy aliens" Maddie replied. Meanwhile, Marion Moseby welcomed Nia and Millicent to the S.S. Tipton."How is my favorite niece?" Moseby happily greeted Nia. "I'm your only Niece Uncle Marion!" Nia replied. "Oh! Hi Millicent long time no see!" Moseby greeted. "Oh my goodness! You're blind!?" Millecent frantically asked. "No! It's just that-" Nia's explaination was interrupted by Millicent."Oh No! I Might catch It! AHHHH!" Millicent ran away and jumped to the hot tub, "There's a hot tub in the middle of the ocean!!" she yelled. Nia and Moseby had a headache.

London and Bailey walked by the sky deck as they noticed Millicent panicking by the hot tub. Moseby aproached them with Nia by his side. London looked at Bailey and said "Bailey, go get me a capuccino"."No way I am not your servant!" Bailey replied.

"Moseby!! Hillbilly Maddie won't do what I say, Nervous Maddie drowning in the hot tub and Cranky Maddie is smiling for the first time!" London complained as she looked at her left and saw Maddie."Hideous hair Maddie your back again!!" she screamed in joy. "I miss the Tipton.." Maddie muttered. "I'm glad you learned your verbs!" Nia sarcastically said."So? What are you doing here?" Cody asked. "Their just applying for a job here at the S.S. Tipton and as Maddie" Moseby explained.

"You mean….they're coming along with us?" Cody asked with excitement. "Precisely!" Moseby answered. "Yay!" London, Zack and Cody screamed in unison.

London hugged Maddie and said, "You have idea how lonely we are! It's just us….AND THAT GIRL!!" she pointed to Bailey, Bailey got mad.

Zack asked Maddie, "Where will you be working, sweet thang?". "Oh, Mr. Moseby told me I'd be working in the smoothie shack" Maddie replied. Zack smiled and fainted. "Zack!?"………………………


	2. Arwin and Esteban on Deck

**Just like everybody else says here in fanfiction, I do no own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of**

**It's characters.**

"Zack!!" Everyone yelled as he fell to the ground, "I'll get Woody's gym socks!" Cody said. Zack suddenly got up and said "I'm Okay! I'm okay!". "Ahhh! Zombie!!!" Millicent shouted and ran away and fell in the hot tub again. "Man, that girl's got problems" Nia muttered, "Hot tub in the middle of the ocean!" Millicent yelled.

Maddie approached the smoothie shack, she talked to the Derek, Zack's boss."Hey! I'm Maddie Fritzapatrick and I will be the new smoothie shack vendor" she explained to Derek."What!? Then what will be my new job

Then?" Derek asked. "You can take over Kirby's job!" Mr. Moseby suggested. "Sure! I always wanted to be a

Security guard!" Derek replied. Zack and Maddie started to work together at the smoothie shack. Mr. Moseby

Told Nia and Millicent that they will be shifting with Maddie, just like in the hotel.

"That's okay with me uncle Marion!"

"Hot tub!....Middle!!….Ocean!! Ahhh!!"

London approached Maddie in the smoothie shack, "Maddie, I would like to talk hair with you, cause yours is Hi-de-ous!!" London said in a ditzy manner, Maddie frowned.

Meanwhile, Esteban and Arwin went together to sign up for a new job in the S.S. Tipton."Name please!?" the registrar asked. "Esteban Julio Richardo Montoya Dela rosa Ramirez!" Esteban

Said in a very fast manner. "Ebestan Holey Recorder Montanna Deal a Possa Ratirez!?" the registrar was confused. "Yeah that works too!" Esteban replied. "And Arwin Q. Hawkhauser" Arwin added.

A few hours later…… Cody and Bailey walked by at the side of the sky deck, "Bailey, I'm gonna join the seven seas spelling bee, are you gonna watch?" Cody asked. "I'd love to but I have to do my project with London in History" Bailey was very disappointed, he look down on a sad face." It's ok Cody, I'll try to catch up!" Bailey comforted Cody. Cody smiled and thanked her. They were suddenly greeted by two very familiar faces, It was Estaban and Arwin." Ola! Long time no see little blonde peoples!" Esteban greeted. "Hey Cody! Where's Zack?" Arwin asked.

"Hey Guys! Small world! Zack 's working right now, maybe he'll catch up" Cody explained. "Oh, well that's ok! Come on! Let's Sign in!" Arwin and Esteban headed towards Moseby's desk and applied a job on the S.S. Tipton. "Ah, Esteban, Arwin, nice to see you again!".

"Always nice to see you too, Mr. Moseby!" Esteban replied. "Esteban! You'll be working as a bellhop again! Isn't that great! Ay, Esteban!"

Moseby said. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Esteban yelled. "What's wrong Esteban!?" Bailey asked. "Who the Montaña are you?" Esteban asked.

"Oh! I forgot to Introduce myself, I'm Bailey Pickett! Nice to meet you Esteban, Cody told me everything about you!" Bailey introduced herself.

"Arwin, you'll help navigating the ship with Haggis and the Captain" Mr. Moseby said. "Ahhhhh!! Really!! Whoo hoo!!" Arwin replied. "Congratulations Arwin!" Cody congratulated Arwin. Arwin quickly started to unpack and go straight to the navigation room. "Hi! I'm Arwin Hawkhauser, I will be the ship's new second engineer. Haggis gave Arwin an angry look "Engineer eh? We'll I don't think you got what it takes!" he insulted. "Well, Let's see about that!" Arwin whispered. The Captain started to navigate the steering wheel as Haggis and Arwin identifies the ship's condition.

"GPS!"

"CNN!"

"STC!"

"YMCA!"

"BDS!"

"BMW!?"

"Arwin, identify the ship's duration status!"

"I have to go tinkle!"

Esteban aproached Mr. Moseby and yelled "Oh MR. MOESBY!". "Yes, Esteban?" Mr. Moseby said in a grouchy manner. "Oh can I have a raise!? Cause my chickin had chickins, and multiplied some more chickins, can't you just get enough of chikins!?" Esteban asked. "The only thing I could get enough of is you! What the heck is a CHICKIN!?" Moseby yelled. Meanwhile, Zack and Maddie were working in the smoothie shack together, Zack never felt so alive as Maddie never felt so dead, London kept insulting her hair all day long. "You know, you should stop using egg beaters to curl your hair!" London complained. "Oh shut your yap, I'm working here!" Maddie complained. A Customer aproached Maddie and asked her for a Vanilla Smoothie. 'Uh, excuse me Miss" he asked. "Will you shut your pie hole London!" Maddie yelled, the customer replied "My name isn't London, it's Kyuk-Kyuk La Yak Yak!". Maddie and Zack stared at each other and laughed. "Hey! It's not that funny!"

The guy said in embarrassment. London giggled and talked to the guy, "Well I got a new name for you, it's le poop! Hahahaha!!". The three continued to laugh. Mr. Moseby angrily aproached Maddie, London and Zack, "That's no way to treat a customer!" he scolded, "I'm absolutely sorry for that Sir! How about a free dinner!?" Moseby gave the man a coupon. "Okay! I think that's enough for Maddie's shift, and as yours, Zack, Nia will take over for now, and London, don't you have anything better to do?" Moseby asked. "Oh! That's right! My web show!" London rushed to her room to see Woody. As Maddie and Zack went to the Restaurant, they have been kinda close since Maddie kissed Zack a Month ago.

**Well there you go! You want a romance between Zack and Maddie? I give a romance between Zack and Maddie. Just feel free**** to make any more suggestions. I'll be back for a few days! Please Review! **


	3. Boo You! Again?

**I Do not own The Suite Life on Deck or any of it's characters**

Bailey aproached Nia in the smoothie shack and asked her about London, "Excuse me Ma'm, could I ask where London went?" she asked. "Ma'm!? Do I look old to you!?" Nia asked. "Oops sorry Sir! Uh, I mean Professor Rasputia!Argh!" Bailey keeps mistaking what to say as Nia gets angrier and angrier. "Uh, I mean Miss!" Bailey said. "Well, It's about time you get it right! So? What do ya want?" Nia asked. "Have you seen London?" Bailey asked. "Yeah, she went to her room to do that web show of hers" Nia replied. "Oh no she didn't!" Bailey said, "Oh yes she did! That'll be five bucks!" Nia brought out her plastic jar with a sign that says "Tips" on it. "She was supposed to do our project with me!" Bailey complained. "Five bucks girl!" Nia asked. "I'll deal with your attitude some other day, I'll go to London and give her a piece of my mind!" Bailey rushed back to her room. Meanwhile, London and Woody headed towards the ship's restaurant to sabotage Maddie's date with Zack as a new episode of the "Boo You!" section of "Yay Me!".

London started to speak in front of the camera, "Hey Everyone! Welcome to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton! We're her in the S.S. Tipton Restaurant to make another episode of Boo You! Our new target for today is Hideous haired girl named Maddie Fritzapatrick!" London continued."Now, I'm gonna put a Banana peel beside Maddie seat and she will trip and fall into that cake over there!". London crawled towards Maddie's seat and a banana peel next to it, then she sneaked away back to Woody with the camera. "Okay! Now let's all watch!" London excitedly said. A familiar waiter suddenly aproached London and said "Watcha Doing?". "AHHHH!!!" London yelled. "Patrick!? What are you doing here!?" London asked. London's loud voice caught Zack and Maddie's attention."London!? What are you doing here?"

She asked. Maddie stood up and slipped trough the banana peel and fell on the large cake."Do It again I wasn't looking!" London yelled. "Woody, did you catch it on video?" London asked. "No" Woody replied. "Maddie are you okay!?" Zack asked as he helped her get up."Chocolate!" Maddie replied. "That means yes!" Zack confirmed.

Bailey suddenly barged in the restaurant and saw London with Woody."London! Stop the webshow!We need to finish our project come on! What the Feathers happened to you!?" Bailey asked as she saw Maddie covered in chocolate. "I'm okay I'm just a little sticky" Maddie answered. Bailey put back her attention on London, "London come on! Stop it and let's go!" Bailey commanded. "No! You can't tell what to do!" London replied. "But I can!" Moseby entered the restaurant.

"Moseby!?"

"Zack!?"

"Maddie!?"

"Mr. Moseby!?"

"Patrick!"

"London! You're going back to your room and do your project with Bailey!" Moseby commanded.

"Woody! Return London's camera!"Moseby Commanded again they all did so as Bailey thanked Mr. Moseby

"Madeline!? What happened to you?" Moseby asked." I'm just a little chocolate" Maddie replied

"Congratulations!" Moseby greeted.

"And Patrick! Do whatever it is your….not doing right now!!" Moseby yelled

"Someone's a bad temper!" Patrick muttered

"What was that!?" Moseby yelled

"Nothing!" Patrick replied

**More chapters soon to come, and please review! And for the ones that are already reviewing, keep reviewing!**

**And feel free to make any suggestions okay! **


	4. Muriel on Deck

**I do not own the suite life of zack and cody **

**(Incomplete chapter)**

Cody Martin Woke up 7:30 in the Morning, knowing he must be prepared for his spelling bee tonight. He left his room and went to the ship's lobby to greet Mr. Moseby a good morning. Mr. Moseby showed Esteban hi new replacement vase to replace the one he accidentally broke a year ago. As Cody entered the lobby and surprised Mr. Moseby.

"Good Morning Mr. Moseby!" Cody greeted. "Ahhh! Cody!?" Mr. Moseby accidentally

tipped the table which made the vase fall and break." Nooo! Forgive me father!" Moseby yelled. Cody and Esteban gave him a confused look. "I'm not cleaning that up!" a familiar woman with white hair passed by. "Muriel!?" Esteban said, "Of course you're not cleaning it up! Your not employed anymore right?" Cody asked." I wasn't talking about the vase!" Muriel replied. Moseby angrily stared at Muriel. "I'm a guest here, how are you doing Jody?" Muriel asked. "Uh, it's Cody not Jody! Things had been going well, I'm a towel boy here and Zack works in the smoothie shack, we a girl named Bailey and…….Muriel!?" Cody asked."Zzzzz!" Muriel fell asleep on a sofa. Cody gave an agry look, which made her snore even louder. Cody left the lobby to see Bailey and ask her if she is done with her project with London. Meanwhile, Zack went to Arwin's new office to ask him to make him a new towel canon, because he will be filling in for Cody tonight during the spelling bee. It didn't go well the last time but he's willing to take the risks.

"Arwin! My main man!" Zack greeted." Oh hey Zack! What are you here for?" Arwin asked. "Could you make me a towel canon, I'm filling in for Cody tonight" Zack asked. "Sure thing! I'll be finished by 3:00" Arwin replied. "Thanks Arwin" Zack replied.

"You can do it Orlando!" Muriel yelled in her sleep, a passenger glared at her as he passed by. Moseby tried to wake Muriel up with a crowbar, "Get up you…hundred kilograms of pork!" Moseby yelled. Esteban tried to help him but they still can't lift her up."She's heavy sir!" Esteban complained. Nia passed by and saw them, "Uncle Marion, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We're trying to lift Ms. Pork Barrel here!" Moseby yelled. "Let me help you with that!" Nia said. She successfully lifted Muriel up with one hand, Moseby and Esteban's jaws dropped.

"Johnny! I'm avaible!" Muriel started to sleep talk again. "Something's wrong" Nia muttered. Meanwhile, Cody approached Bailey at the Sky deck. "Hey Bailey! How's your project with London?" he asked. "Pretty well, but still not finished" she replied. "That's too bad…" Cody looked down. "I'm so sorry Cody.." Bailey tried to cheer him up. Both dragged their sight away and into the skies.

**This chapter is not complete yet, I will update soon and sorry for the delay. Please review and feel free to make any suggestions**


	5. Muriel on Deck Part 2

Muriel woke up in her suite 7:00 in the morning, she tried to stand up in another 2 hours.

Soon she successfully stood up and started to walk to the sky deck and enjoy her Tipton cruise.

Moseby approached her when she had cucumbers on her eye sockets. "Muriel?" he called,

"Yes Simon?" Muriel answered. "It's not Simon! It's Mr. Moseby!" Moseby answered.

"Then go away!" Muriel yelled. Moseby took off the cucumbers in Muriel's eye sockets.

"Look Muriel, Wytirsno told me that I was being too mean to you as a guest, so I'm sorry" Moseby said. "Whose Wintersnott?" Muriel asked. "I don't remember!" Moseby replied.

"So do you forgive me?" Moseby asked. "No!" Muriel replied. "I'll give you free dessert!" Moseby said. "I'll think about it" Muriel replied.

Arwin and Zack tested their brand new towel launcher, Zack played with it and accidentally hit Esteban. "Ahhhh!" he yelled, "Uh-oh! Sorry Esteban!" he shouted. "It's okay Zack! I lived!" Esteban replied. "Ooooh! What's that gizmo?" Esteban asked. "It's called the towel launcher!Do you like it?" Zack asked. "Yeah! Absolutely! Could I try?" Esteban asked."Sure!" Zack handed Esteban the towel launcher, Esteban then accidentally hit Cody." I'll hate you forever Zack!"

he yelled. Maddie found them playing with the towel launcher, "Your gonna get yourselves caught if you keep that up!" Maddie warned."Yeah, I think she's right, Zack keep that thing until tonight" Arwin suggested. Meanwhile, In the fiesta deck, Muriel was eating pork while sitting down on a sofa and watching approached Moseby and commented "Wow! I never saw anything eat what they are!". Moseby looked at him and shook his head.

Hours later, Muriel and Moseby went to the sky deck for Moseby to forcively buy her an afternoon snack. Cody watched CNN in the sky deck Television. He was shocked by the news as he quickly called everyone in the sky deck. "Breaking news everyone! Breaking news!" Cody yelled. Everyone in the sky deck quickly rushed to the television. "Breaking News! A new Virus named the Swine flu which had originated by pigs has now infested many areas around the world!" the male anchor announced. Everyone stepped away from Muriel.

Muriel was surprisingly running away from something. "Hey Muriel! It's the first time I saw you running! What's up?" Maddie asked. "It is! I'm just exercising!" Muriel replied.

Everyone in the sky deck laughed. Zack approached Maddie to have a word with her as he saw Muriel. "What up Muriel?" Zack asked. She didn't reply as she ran, then she tripped. "Well there's a shock!" Everyone said in unison. "Isn't anyone gonna help her?" Cody asked. Everyone pointed to Esteban. "Aiaiaiah!" Esteban yelled. "Come one Esteban! Help her!" Maddie said. "Fine! Someone get a crowbar!" Esteban yelled. Meanwhile, Woody was inside Zack's room hopeless staring at the wall, London suddenly entered the room and said "Oh there you are!". "London?" Woody said.

London said "Come on were doing my webshow, YAY ME! Starring London Ti-"."I know what it is!" Woody interrupted. "Have you been spying on me?" London asked. Woody glared at her.

Meanwhile, Muriel was sitting on a couch and was caught by Maddie and Zack. "Ok spill! What's up with you?" Maddie suspiciously asked. "Well you see I kinda owe money since I went on board without paying" Muriel explained. "And your trying to run away aren't you?" Maddie asked. "Yes" Muriel replied. "I snuck my into the ship with Moseby thinking of me as a payed passenger and if he finds out, I'll be arrested" Muriel continued. "Then go back to Moseby and pay!" Maddie commanded. "RUN! WOMAN! RUN!" Zack yelled. Maddie glared at Zack. "I can't, I don't have any money!" Muriel explained. "Gasp!" London yelled. "Woody! We have a new target! Look as pathetic as you can Muriel!" London commanded. "I'm outta here!" Muriel muttered. An hour later, Zack, Maddie , Nia and Muriel met up in the ship's lobby. "Hey! Your Ms. Pork Barrel! Hello Ms. Pork Barrel!" Nia nicely greeted Muriel, the woman she lifted up hours ago. "Oh please! Her real name is Muriel!" Maddie explained. "Hello Ms. Muriel Pork Barrel!"Nia nicely greeted."Ugh! Never Mind!" Maddie yelled. "Okay here's what were gonna do!" Zack said as he begun to explain. "Nia! You and I should distract Mr. Moseby while Maddie will help Muriel earn money fast" Zack they all did so.

Muriel and Maddie went to the sky deck to find a way. After quite a while, they still haven't found any way of getting money. Meanwhile, Zack and Nia were distracting Moseby for Muriel's sake. "Hey Uncle Marion! You look handsome today!" Nia said. "What do you want?" Moseby suspiciously asked. "Nothing!" Zack smiled and laughed. "Grrrr!" Moseby growled at Zack. "I think you two are hiding something!" Moseby said. "Nothing!" they both said in the usual accent. Moseby suddenly noticed that Muriel's name wasn't in his passenger list. "Where is it!" Moseby yelled. "Where's what !" Nia asked. "Muriel's name is not here!" Moseby panicked. "Maybe It went to the bathroom!" Zack said. Nia glared at Zack. "Where's Muriel!" Moseby asked. "In the Bathroom!" Zack replied.

"Grrrr!" Moseby growled and looked for her. "Muriel!" Moseby then left. "We gotta warn Maddie!" Nia said as they both ran off as well. Muriel and Maddie were shocked as they heard Moseby's yell.

Maddie looked at Muriel. "Muriel! Now is the time to aplogize!" Maddie commanded. "No way! I'm running for my Life!" Muriel yelled and tried to run but Maddie stopped her. "Muriel! People make mistakes from time-to-time and now is the time to admit yours! Muriel, you can never run away from your mistakes, you must face it and end it, or else it will chasing you for the rest of your life" Maddie explained. "I guess you're right!" Muriel answered. Moseby approached Muriel and Maddie as she apologizes for her actions. "I'm sorry Moseby, I…" Muriel said. "Muriel apologizing! Has the world gone mad! Moseby yelled. Maddie hit Moseby. "Well Muriel , I most certainly will forgive you! But what you did was a crime, Even if I forgive you I have no choice but to call the police" Moseby said.

Muriel looked down as Maddie comforted her. "But, we can let you through if you would work here as a Maid to pack bay all you did!" Moseby said. "Really!" Muriel was surprised.

"Yeah! We could go with that!" Moseby replied. "Oh, I will certainly work! Mr. Moseby! Thank you!" she happily shouted. "All Right! By the power of Wyntirsno…." Moseby said.

"Who's Wyntirsno!" Muriel asked. "I don't know!" Moseby replied. "I will now make you a Tipton Employee again! Welcome back to the Tipton family!" Moseby announced.

Everyone gave her a round of applause. "Oh! Yeah! I'm so happy!" Muriel screamed for joy. Then she tripped and fell to the ground, "ZZzzzz!" she fell asleep. "Someone get a crowbar!" Esteban yelled.

**I hope you liked Muriel on Deck, coming up is Cody's Spelling Bee. Please review and still feel free to make any suggestions ok!**


	6. Cody's Spelling Bee

I Do not own the Suite Life on Deck or any of it's characters

Cody woke up in his bed, prepared for his Spelling Bee that he had been practicing for days. Unexpectedly, their old Tipton friends made their returned, Maddie, Arwin, Esteban, Nia, Millicent, Patrick and Muriel. But it didn't stop Cody from practicing. He got up, got dressed and was hoping that Bailey will finish her project on time for her to watch Cody's Spelling Bee, which was a plan for him to impress Bailey. Ms. Tuttweiler greeted him at his door and wished him good luck. "Good Luck Cody!|" she said. "Thanks Ms. Tuttweiler" Cody replied. Ms. Tuttweiler was the judge for the spelling bee, undoubtly since she is the only teacher in Seven Seas High. Meanwhile, Madison a skinny sugar-rushed candy freak, started a scary smile and joined the spelling bee.

"I would like to sign up please! Heeheeehee!" she giggled. And also, since Maddie is now a student in Seven Seas High, she joined the spelling bee as well. "I'll Sign up too!" she said. Hours later, Zack was waiting for Arwin to lend him the towel launcher.

"Where is that half-bald man?" he wondered. "I heard that!" Arwin shouted as he approached Zack at the Smoothie Shack. "Here you go Zack ! I Fixed the circuit error, arranged it's launch pad correctedly!" Arwin handed Zack the towel launcher. "Thanks Arwin! You're the best!" Zack replied. "I know!" Arwin replied. Meanwhile, Bailey and London were working on their project together. "London? Do you know the the difference between **gastroenteritis** and **acute gastroenteritis**?" Bailey asked.

"It's……cuter ?" London replied. Then Bailey's Chicken clock suddenly alarmed, "Why did it alarm too late?" Bailey wondered as she snoozed the clock. Porkers suddenly sniffed London's leg. "AAAAH! PORK FLU!" London yelled.

"First, Porkers doesn't bite! Second, IT'S SWINE FLU NOT PORK FLU!" Bailey yelled.

Meanwhile, Madison approached Woody and forced him to join the spelling bee as well. Madison thought that it would be a perfect chance score on Woody. Just her and Woody standing next to each other, in front of many people. "heeeee!" she giggled.

Maddie found Bailey and London in their room, doing their project." Hey Guys! Finished yet?" She asked. "No not yet, but were about to" Bailey replied. "Could I help?" Maddie offered help. "Sure! That'll be great!" Bailey replied. Woody suddenly approached Zack. "Zack! Help me! Madison forced me to join the spelling bee!" he yelled. "Bummer, Why don't you just quit?" Zack asked. "I can't she'll sue me" Woody replied. "Bye!" Zack said. "Please help me!" Woody begged. "I'm sorry, but Madison will be the only girl your ever gonna get" Zack replied. "Fine I'll do it!" Woody agreed. Meanwhile, Esteban approached Moseby for preparation for the spelling bee. "OH! MR. MOSEBY!!!!" Esteban yelled. "No!" Moseby replied. "Aww!" Esteban muttered. Hours have passed, the sky went dark. Cody was already in the sky deck, ready for his spelling bee. "Zack, thanks for taking over for the night" Cody said. "Sure thing bro!" Zack replied. He suddenly brought out the towel launcher and kissed it. "Oh no! No that thing again! Remember last time? That thing is the reason why we're still working here" Cody complained. "Don't WORRY! Arwin made this one!" Zack explained. "Uhuh! Remember when he invented the saxoblower he crashed into a utlity closet? And when he invented a letter sorter for Mr. Moseby, only one got through? And when he tried to fix our sink when it wasn't broken, it ended up flushing? And everytime he says "I fixed everything" the entire vent system crashed?"

Cole explained. Zack smiled. Madison and Woody went up the stage, prepared for their spelling bee. Cody followed them as well. Moseby and Tuttweiler positioned themselves and announced for the spelling bee. People started to gather around. Moseby started to speak in the microphone. "Ladie's and Gentleman! Welcome to the Seven Seas High spelling bee!". "Wait!" someone yelled, it was Maddie. "Wait! I joined too!" she yelled, next to her was London and Bailey. "Bailey you made it!" Cody shouted for joy.

Millicent approached the smoothie shack counter, wondering why there are many people around. "Why are there many people around?" Milicent asked. "Spelling Bee" Zack replied. "All these people are making me claustrophobic!" Millicent yelled.

"Oh please everybody knows Santa Clause is in Alaska!" London corrected. Bailey shook her head. Bailey and London found seats and watched the Spelling Bee. Moseby started to speak again "First I would like to say….. Do you want to BEE a champion! Hahaha!" Moseby joked. "Ugh!" Bailey, London and Maddie muttered. Ms. Tuttweiler Brought out a piece of paper.

It was Madison's turn

"Spell…….. Fracas!"

"Syllables?"

"100,000!"

"Country of origin?"

"Jupiter!"

"Definition?"

"A disorderly disturbance or Fight"

"Could you use the word in a sentence?"

"If you don't spell the word soon, there will be a fracas!"

"F-R-A-K-I-S!" Frakis!"

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Ooooh! So Close!"

"-I-S!"

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

"-U-N!"

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

"You are out!"

Next it was now Woody's turn,

"Spell Fickle!"

"F-I-C-K-E-L! Fickel!"

BUZZZZZZZZZZ!

"WRONG!"

"R-O-N-G!"

"You are out!"

A passenger asked for a towel from Zack, he used the towel launcher and launched the towel to him. "I'm scared of that thing! Put it away!" Millicent cried. Zack glared at her. Then the launcher suddenly went out of control. "Whoa! What's happening!?" Millicent yelled. They both tried to stop it as it pointed to many different directions. Hitting Fragile things…..like Esteban's head. "What's going on!? Esteban do something!!!" Moseby panicked. "Yes Sir!" Esteban replied. Then his head got hit by an orange. "Adios!" Esteban fainted. "Arwin do something!" Zack yelled."Push the red button!" Arwin yelled. "There is no red button!" Zack replied. "I always forget the red button!" Arwin said. Finally Millicent and Zack dragged the launcher out of the smoothie shack and threw it to the ground as they yelled "WHAT!!"..

It smashed into bits. "I'm not cleaning that up!" Muriel commented. Millicent started to yell in anger. "That's it! It's people like you why I wake up screaming in the middle of the night! Grrrrrr!" she yelled. "Wow! Millicent this is the second time I saw you stand up for yourself" Zack replied. "Yeah and it felt good!" she smiled and fainted. "Still not cleaning that up!" Muriel commented.

"Moving on…" Moseby announced after that fracas.

Ms. Tuttweiler grabbed her microphone and carried on.

"Maddie, spell the word Hywl!"

"Oooh! I know this one!"

Patrick stole Cody's microphone and sung Y.M.C.A.

"Come on everybody! _Y-M-C-A! This bonesphy is called Y-M-C-A!"_

"_I am Patrick and I don't know the lyricsbut I ask you to sing with me!"_

"_This bonesphy is called Y-M-C-A! This Bonesphy is called Y-M-C-A!"_

"Patrick! Stop that!" Cody yelled. Esteban grabbed Patrick and dragged him out of the stage

"Maddie, spell Hywl!"

"_Y-M-C-A!_" Maddie sang, "Dou!"

BUZZZZZ!

"Cody is the Winner!"

Maddie's jaw dropped. Cody happily received the trophy. "Yeah! I did it!" Cody yelled as Maddie gave her a friendly handshake and Zack went upstage and carried the trophy with Cody.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome your new Seven Seas High Spelling Bee champion! Cody Mitchell Martin!

Everyone was stuned. "You're middle names Mitchell!?" Bailey asked. "Hehehehehe!" Cody laughed.

**GASP! You didn't see that one coming did ya? This chapter is finally finished. Next up: "Kirby on Deck" Please review and Don't hesitate to make any suggestions!**


	7. Kirby on Deck

**I do not own the Suite Life on Deck**

Kirby, a Ex-security guard from the starlight, Came back to the S.S. Tipton to pay Zack and Cody a visit. He knocked on Cody's door as Cody asked "Who is it?". "It's Kirby" Kirby replied. Cody opened the door and greeted "Hey! How are ya?" in a exhausted tone. "What's wrong Cody?" Kirby asked. "Nah, It's nothing. I'm just exhausted from the Spelling bee I won last night" Cody said. "Oh! Is that so?" Kirby replied. Muriel approached them and spoke to Kirby.

"Hey you're cute!" she said to Kirby. Cody went bathroom and threw up. "Come here often?" Muriel asked. "Uhhh..' Kirby was puzzled. Kirby then went inside Zack's room. "Hi Zack!" Kirby greeted. "Kirby! Oh nice to see you again dude!" Zack replied. "Here I've brought you something" Kirby said. He brought out a skateboard. "Wow! Is this an Extreme backflipper!? Oh! Thanks Kirby!" Zack replied. Zack then hugged Kirby which made him bounce off. "Sorry!" Kirby said. "So have you got anything for me?" Muriel asked as she winked and smiled. "No…" Kirby replied. "Loser!" Muriel yelled as she left the room. Cody then entered Zack's room after throwing up. "So Kirby, how did you get enough money to buy this? This skateboard's cost a fortune!" Zack asked. "Yeah, what job did you find after you graduated here?" Cody asked. "Owner of Krispy Kreme!" Kirby replied. Zack and Cody's jaws dropped. "Really!?". "Yeah!" Kirby replied. "Oh Congratulations Kirby!" Cody said. "Thanks!" Kirby replied. "In fact, we're about to dock in one of my factories, you guys wanna come?"Kirby asked. "Do we ever!" Cody replied.

Soon the ship docked at Malaysia. Zack, Cody and Kirby headed towards the Krispy Kreme factory. "Hey! I thought Krispy Kreme's donuts are made directly in Krispy Kreme branches?" Cole asked. "Not in Malaysia they ain't!" Kirby replied. "Sir Kirby!" the nice guard welcomed him in the factory with Zack and Cody. "Okay, here is the place where the dough is mixed" Kirby explained as he gave them a tour. Zack picked up a delicious aroma which was coming from a room on their left. "What's inside this room?" Zack asked. "Oh that's the storage room, where we keep the donuts ready for delivery. If you want you can go in there and eat some of it" Kirby replied. "Really!?" Zack replied. "Yeah sure! You guys are the reason why I had this job in the first place!" Kirby continued. "Oh thank you!Thank you so much! I love you Kirby!" Zack replied as he kissed Kirby's shoes. "Wow! I wonder what will happen if you gave him cake?" Cody wondered. Zack and Cody entered the storage room and ate a couple of donuts. "Wow, this donut is properly made! The flour was heavily processed, and it's top-layered crust smells like garbanzos!" Cody expained. "You're such a dork!" Zack commented. "Why are you always such a jerk to me?" Cody asked. "Cause I hate you!" Zack replied. "There's only one way to settle this!" Cody

Continued. "Donut Duel!" Zack said. "Right now!" Cody yelled. Both of them grabbed one donut each. Zack threw a donut at Cody. "Ugh! You always take this too far! Waa!" Cody cried and ran away. Zack picked up the Donut and ate it. Then he yelled "The exit's this way moron!".

"Waaa!" Cody cried and left the room.

Kirby saw Cody crying and asked him what's wrong. "Nah! It's nothing I was just kidding" Cody said. "Aaaah Donut bunny!" Zack yelled.

Zack left the room and spitted out the donut. "I was just kidding you! I don't cry anymore! I'm cool now, remember?" Cody continued.

"Oh yeah!" Zack replied as he kicked Cody. "You always take this too far!" Cody cried and ran away. "Aren't you guys too old for Donut fights?" Kirby asked. "Uh….Yes, Yes we are!" Zack replied. Kirby and Zack left the factory and waited in the harbor for Cody. "What is taking him so long?" Zack wondered. Soon the ship started to leave. "Nooo! Stop!" Zack yelled. "Come on let's get to my speedboat!" Kirby said. "But what about Cody?"

Zack asked. Then, Kirby's speedboat arrived in front of them, with Cody steering it. "Hurry! Let's go!" Cody said. Kirby and Zack rode the speedboat.

"I hope you have a boat license!" Kirby yelled. Cody steered the speedboat towards the moving S.S. Tipton. "Guys! Stop the boat! Where over here!" Zack yelled. "Do you hear something?" Maddie asked. "Nope!" London replied. "Hey!!!' Zack yelled. "They can't hear you!" Cody yelled. Kirby grabbed a megaphone from the speedboat's storage. "Here use this" he said. "Everyone! Tell the captain to stop the boat!!" Zack yelled. He got everyone's attention. "Hey look It's Zack and Cody!" Maddie yelled. "Oh dear!" Moseby said. He brought out his cellphone and called the captain. "Captain, stop the ship!" Moseby said. Then, Kirby out of the Speedboat. "Kirby!" Zack and Cody yelled. Cody lost control of the boat. Everyone in the ship yelled "Whatch out for that-". SMASH! The speedboat smashed into the ship. Somehow, Zack and Cody was able to jump at the last second. And the ship's engine wasn't damaged and was still able to float. The ship's rescue team saved them. Zack and Cody is now safe and sound on board. "Are you guys okay?" Maddie and Bailey asked. 'Yeah, but I feel like I'm forgetting something" Cody replied. Meanwhile, Kirby was floating in water.

"Zack? Cody? Anyone!?" He yelled.

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. ****I hoe you guys don't mind. Please review and feel free to make any sugestions. Next up, Lance and Skippy on Deck. **


	8. Lance and Skippy on Deck

**I Do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's Donuts**

Skippy arrived at the S.S. Tipton for a little visit. Lance also came along with him to apply for a job in the S.S. Tipton. He thinks that being a lifeguard in the S.S. Tipton is a whole lot better than being a lifeguard in the Tipton hotel.

"Uhh, Lance, we only have a hot tub, No one will drown in it" Moseby said. "Then I'll remind the people to stand up!" Lance replied. "I guess that'll work….for now" Moseby replied. "Howdy Mr. Moseby!" Skippy greeted. "Howdy" Moseby whispered. "Look, I need to be honest with you" Skippy said. "What is it?" Moseby asked. "I love jesus but I drink a little" Skippy replied. Meanwhile, Maddie, London and Bailey were greeted by Lance.

"Uhh, Maddie? Would you introduce me to your friend?" Bailey asked. "I'd love to, but the author's too lazy to type that" Maddie replied. "Yeah, the author's too lazy to write what I'm about to say too" Bailey replied. "He must be really lazy!" Maddie commented. *****************************************

"What just happened!?" Bailey asked. "I don't know but I think I got a Headache" Maddie replied. Lance then jumped off the ship. "What are you doing crazy!? Fish boy!?" Maddie yelled. "I just want to feel free to the ocean!' Lance yelled back "Oh no! Not again!' Maddie whispered. Lance dived down and suddenly found a necklace stuck in a coral reef. He grabbed it, apparently, it was the kidney of the sea. But Lance doesn't know anything about that. So he gave it to Maddie. "Wait a minute! Isn't that the Kidney of the sea?" Bailey asked. "Wow! This is one stripped out organ!" Maddie commented.

Zack and Cody walked by the fiesta deck, they suddenly realized that they left Kirby floating overboard in the bays of Malaysia. "Cody?" Zack got his attention.

"What is it my dear big brother?" Cody asked in a sweet accent. "Is something wrong with you?" Zack asked. "You're losing your mind again!? We have to end this paragraph immediately!" Zack yelled.

"Whew! Glad that's over!" Zack whispered. Meanwhile, London and Violet (the owner of the kidney of the sea). Suddenly ran into each other and greeted "Oh! Hey there Ms. London" Violet greeted. "Can't talk right now!" London interrupted. London just fabulously skipped past Violet.

Millicent suddenly grabbed London's hand and yelled "The boat is sinking! Run!". "No it's not! Let go of me!" London yelled. Then they both fell into the hot tub. "Aaaah! There's a hot tub in the middle of the ocean!" Millicent yelled. "Oh! Now it makes sense" London muttered. "It's a hot tub, just

Stand up!" Lance said. "Lance!?" London asked. "London!?" Lance asked. "Millicent!" Millicent yelled. "Milicent! Don't do that, It's corny, I tried

that once" Maddie said. "Could I end the paragraph now?" Zack asked. "Sure!" Maddie replied.

"What are you doing here?" London asked. "I'm now the S.S. Tipton's lifeguard, I remind people to stand up" he explained. Esteban suddenly fell into the hot tub. "Help!" he yelled. "Esteban! Just stand up!" Lance reminded. Esteban stood up and said "You saved my life!" Esteban gratefully said. "It's what I do!' Lance boasted. London just yawned and headed towards the smoothie shack. "Hit me Candy girl!" London said to Millicent. Millicent then punched London in the face.

"Ouch! What the…… Millicent! I didn't mean it literally!" London yelled. "Oops! Sorry! You just make everything sound so confusing" Millicent started biting her hair. "Well…that's yummy" Maddie joked. Meanwhile, Cody and Zack called Maddie and Bailey's attention. "What is it guys!?" they both asked. "Well.." Cody started to explain.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!? You left Kirby floating in Malaysia!!!" Bailey and Maddie screamed in high emotion. "Who's Kirby anyways?" Maddie asked cluelessly. "He's a former security guard here in the ship" Bailey explained. "Oh! So what's the plan?" Maddie asked.

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! I'm so sorry I have been late for a month! I know that you guys are mad at me for being such a delay. But cross my heart, I will reach the story's conclusion before July 9, 2009. If not then you can go to my house and murder me! I'm really really sorry!**


	9. Chef on Deck

**I do not own The Suite Life on Deck copyright or any of it's are we there yets **

Zack, Cody and Maddie were sitting bye the edge of the boat while the pilot steers the boat to look back for Kirby.

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

**Maddie: "Ladies and Gentlemen you might wanna grab a little snack because this might take a while"**

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"Hell no" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"**Oh look! It's Kirby!" Maddie yelled.**

"**Where!" Zack and Cody replied.**

"**I was…just kidding…" Maddie replied.**

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"Are we there yet?" Zack asked.

"No" Cody repiled

"**Will you guys shut up!" Maddie yelled.**

"**Sorry Babe!" Zack replied.**

Then the three of them saw Lance jump off at the edge of the ship,

"Whoa! Lance!" Maddie screamed.

"Is he alright!" Cody asked.

"Yeah, he's okay, he landed his head on a coral reef" Zack said sarcastically.

A few moments later, it was evening.

The skies have darkened, leaving our trio confused and gassy.

Someone farted.

"Eww, Zack!" Cody complained.

"Oops sorry!" Maddie said.

Zack and Cody stared at her.

Then they all saw Lance carrying a heavy object as he returns to the side of the ship.

"That thing he's carrying… It must be Kirby!" Cody happily said.

"Who's carrying me?" Kirby asked, who was right next to them.

"Kirby!" The three of them yelled.

"What!" Kirby replied.

"If you were here the whole time, then who's that guy Lance is carrying!" Cody asked.

" Help me!" The guy said.

"Could that be… Chef Paulo!" Cody wondered.

"Who's that!" Chef Paulo asked.

Lance and Chef Paulo got back on deck.

"Chef Paulo are you ok?" Cody asked.

"Chef? I'm no Chef, I'm a demented homeless dude that lives in the ocean" Chef Paulo replied.

"Oh no! He's got amnesia" Maddie announced.

"Drop anchor on him!" Zack commanded.

"I'll let the guy rest in my room maybe his memory will get back soon" Cody said.

**Maddie: Yes, what you saw earlier WAS meteocracy. **

**But remember kids dropping anchors on people does not heal amnesia, I just Kills the Person**

**Carey Martin: Hello everyone! I will be Appearing**

**In the next chapter! And It will be the final one too! So be sure to read it! **

**And also, don't forget to buy my new album: "CAREY MARTIN –OVERAGE" Available in stores now only 9.75**


End file.
